


Handyman

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: As requested on Tumblr, Gen, Tumblr request, brawler is doing his best, but he puts up with brawler, character interactions, hacker is annoyed, he is literally one of the kindest persons in the series, he loves non-binary representation, he's pro lgbt fight me, interactions between characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Small character interaction between Brawler and Hacker before the heist. Hacker is trying to fix his drone while Brawler watches.
Relationships: Brawler & Hacker (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Handyman

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: Some interactions between Brawler and Hacker? NOT ship wise, but just as characters since they both have something in common; they're easily bored since nothing challenges them anymore and get excited when something new with their respective talents shows up.
> 
> Also since Hacker is the youngest and smartest of the group and Brawler is (supposedly) the oldest. (I don't think of him as dumb but rather he just doesn't care.)

“Hey, kid, whatcha doin’ there?”

Hacker, somewhat embarrassed and slightly confused at the sudden presence of the much older Akudama, merely shrugged in response to the older man’s inquiry. Taciturn and somewhat unused to talking to others, Hacker opted to merely give a nod in acknowledgement of Brawler’s greeting. Although he didn’t particularly care for most of his assigned coworkers, he didn’t see a point in being pointlessly antagonistic towards a person who could literally snap his spine in half if the older man chose to do so. 

Plopping himself onto one of the crates that littered the nearly abandoned warehouse, Brawler looked over Hacker’s hunched over figure. Apparently, from his vantage point, the kid was trying to do something to one of his drones. The way the kid had popped open the top half of the machine with all of the parts hanging out, Brawler had a feeling that the kid was trying to do something… stupid. 

Or not. 

Brawler didn’t make it a habit of judging others. 

“Do you mind?” Hacker muttered once he noticed that Brawler hadn’t walked away to talk to Hoodlum. Irritation laced his tone and tensed his shoulders, but he made sure not to appear too hostile. There was only so much he wanted to do in the limited amount of time he had before the heist; he couldn’t afford to be distracted. 

“Depends,” Brawler laughed. He leaned in close to see that Hacker had a set of pliers in one hand and a screwdriver in another. “Havin’ trouble?”

Hacker gritted his teeth, but nodded his slightly. If it were anyone else, he would have tried denying such a thing, but this was Brawler. Despite his lack of intelligence and common sense, he wasn’t known for being particularly malicious. If anything, he was somewhat supportive and gung ho about the simplest of things. While Hacker wasn’t particularly comfortable with admitting weakness in front of others, Brawler was the least worst of all his options. 

He was… he ws somewhat harmless in the grand scheme of things—superhuman strength notwithstanding. 

Sighing, Hacker stood up so that Brawler could see the particular drone that he was working on better. Up close, Brawler, despite his lack of knowledge concerning the most detailed parts of machinery and technology, could see that the metal plating was dented and that the wires were all askew inside. It was a tangled mess that sparked and sizzled every few seconds, almost as if it were a bomb about to explode. 

He let out a low whistle and traced a meaty finger over the metal chassis. 

“She’s a piece of work,” Brawler murmured reverently. “You must be so proud of her, yeah?”

Hacker almost dropped his drone in surprise at that question. Turning to the muscle bound man, he asked with all the incredulity he could muster, “Her?”

Brawler blinked before chuckling in understanding. “Whoops! Is it a boy then? Do they have names?”

“They—It—I don’t make drones so that…” Hacker slapped a hand over his eyes as he thought about all the decisions that led to this moment. “They don’t have assigned genders or names.”

Brawler shrugged. “Non-binary peeps, then. I’m guessin’ ones and zeroes get tirin’ to look at after a while, huh?”

Hacker wanted to throw himself in a ditch and die. If that was a joke, then it… was actually more cleverly executed than he cared to admit. 

“At least tell me if they have names, kid.”

The blond shook his head before allowing the drone in his hand to twirl in his palm. 

“Never thought about it. Why?”

“Dunno. Thought all you smart people like namin’ things. Like makin’ em’ special and such.” The man sent a considering look towards the blond. “I mean, you treat your drones with such care, ya would think that ya would have named them or somethin.’”

“If you care so much,” Hacker muttered, “then why don’t you name this one?”

“For real? Nah, I couldn’t. ‘Sides, it’s yours.”

Hacker nodded, still not at all understanding the emotional logic behind Brawler’s words, but still mulling them over in his head. 

All of a sudden, Brawler leaped off the crate and stretched his arms. “Well, gotta hang with my main man, but first…” 

Before he knew it, Hacker found himself staring at air where the drone was. He turned around, readying a retort on his lips should Brawler do something stupid, he found himself astounded by what he saw instead. 

The metal plating that had been dented and had no hope of becoming rounded and smooth like before… had actually become somewhat less of a tragedy to look at. There were a few crinkles littering the surface and it was far from smooth, but it was better than before.

Had Brawler fixed his drone’s metal chassis?

Brawler preened at Hacker’s slackjawed expression. “Ya okay, kid? Can’t do nothin’ about these wires, but the outside looks almost new, yeah?”

“I, er…” Hacker couldn’t believe he was doing this. Couldn’t believe that he was contemplating his next line of action. Regardless, he was doing it anyway. He bowed down low and muttered a quick, “Thanks, Brawler.”

As he listened to the man’s boisterous laughter fill the warehouse, Hacker wasn’t aware that the man had come close into his personal space until he felt his hat getting lifted and his hair ruffled in a friendly manner. 

“What the—”

“Catch ya later, kid. Ya got a helluva drone there, great job.”

Hacker crossed his arms and found himself frowning in annoyance. 

He was supposed to fix his drone, not him!


End file.
